Tangled
by Wolfson and GG
Summary: Max and her sisters have lived in a tower all their lives. With Max's magic hair and each other's company, everything is good. Well, kinda. Max wants out. Who better to help her than a band of three outlaws with a lost princess' crown? Will the three be able to get home in time - and will they really want to go back? COed with Anna Ride and Fax is forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Anna: I'm reading. So, shhh, be quiet, Skunk Weasel. OH, and Ohio's gonna smash you. :P**

**Forever: Really. Raises eyebrow. This is an A/N. NOT SPORTS CENTER.**

**Anna: *Sticks tongue out, pointedly continuing to read.***

**Forever: Repeated headdesk. STOP READING AND DO THIS A/N!**

**Anna: *Sighs.* BUT THEY'RE ABOUT TO SWITCH LIVES!**

**Forever: I DON'T CARE.**

**Anna: BUT-BUT-BUT-**

**Forever: Don't. Care.**

**Anna: *Slowly shuts laptop, huffing.***_**Fine then.***_____**We no own the plot and we no own MR. *Opens laptop and reads again.***__

**Forever: O.O**

**Anna: *Stuffs earbuds in and ignores the Skunk Weasel.* Stop starin'.**

**Forever: Glares**

**Anna: *Takes out an earbud and uses The Cut Thingy.* CUT! NOW LET ME READ!**

**Prologue**

**Fang's POV**

This, is the story of how I died.

Oh, but don't worry, it's actually a very fun story, and the truth is, it isn't even mine.

This is a story of a girl, named Max.

And it starts, with the sun.

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of golden sun fell from the heavens. And from this drop of golden sun, grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured. Where it grew, an old woman found it, a woman who'll be important later, so, remember her, people.

Centuries past, and a hop, skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen, and the queen, well, she was about to have a baby. But she got sick.

Really sick.

She was running out of time. And that's usually when most people start to look for a miracle. Or, in this case…a magic golden flower.

Ah, I told you the old lady would be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Anne, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do, was sing a special song.

_Flower, gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once…was…mine…_

Alright, you get the gist, she sings to it, she turns young, creepy, right?

Then, one night, the guards found the flower, and took it back to the castle to give to the king and queen.

The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess, was born, with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint – that's Max.

To celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

But then that moment ended.

Anne broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone. The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess, for deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Anne raised the child as her own. She had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden. She refused to let Max leave the tower, claiming it was to save her from people who would want to abuse her hair's gifts.

But Mother Anne wasn't completely heartless. She found two orphaned babies, both Max's age, and left them in the tower to keep her 'daughter' company. The three grew up as sisters.

But the wall of that tower could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess, would return.

**End A/N**

**Forever: WE NEED TO DO THE END ONE NOW.**

**Anna: *Muttered cuss.* But Max is about to get her freakin' ears pierced! **

**Forever: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE. **

**Anna: *Flips him the bird and stomps off.* Review, and I'll punch him in the next A/N! :D You know you all wanna see Anna Kwon Doe in true form. **

**Forever: Later! **

**~Anna Ride~**

**~[Fax Is Forever]~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Forever: Thanks guys, shes going to punch me**

**Anna: Smirks, putting on boxing gloves. Thank ya'll for reviewing.**

**Really, thank you.**

**Puts up fists.**

**You ready to tango?**

**Forever: Glares AT REVIEWERS**

**Anna: Smirks.**

**Forever: How hard can she punch?**

**Anna: Pulls back fist. Hm. Hard. But you know that.**

**Forever: Quickly inflates bubble around self. Smirks.**

**Anna: Glares and whistles.**

**Iggy comes out.**

**Forever: O.O**

**Anna: IGGY, PIERCE THE BUBBLE.**

**Iggy: Does as told.**

**Forever: NO**

**Anna: Punches Wolfson in the eye.**

**Black eye!**

**:D**

**We don't own what we don't own!**

**Iggy: Here's some ice, man. Passes over ice.**

**Forever: Paints area around Anna's eyes peacock blue.**

**ANNA PEACKOCK EYES!**

**Anna: Growls and turns to him slowly, getting ready to pounce.**

**Iggy: CUT! Slams cut thing down.**

**Forever: Grins**

~Max~

_"__Wake up, you've slept in enough already!" Nudge screamed in my ear. I let out a yelp of surprise and fell out of my bed, my long, golden hair following and piling on top of me. Cursing its length, I crawled out from the golden pit and spit out a piece of hair._

"You don't have to be so rude," I grumbled. I slowly stand up and stretch. Glancing over I notice Angel cooking breakfast. I sigh and trudge towards her, Pascal – My Chameleon – followed me, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Is it ready yet?"

Rolling her eyes and giggling, my sister passed me a plate. "Yes, it is. After all, you've only been sleeping all day," she teased. Sticking my tongue out at her, I huffed, whipping around and stomping off…only to trip over my seventy-freakin'-foot hair.

Groaning, I rubbed my knee. "Ugh," I complained. "Why can't I use my hair on me?" Nudge rolled her eyes as she walked past me to get her breakfast.

"I mean it's just not fair." I said as I stood up and moved to the table. Luckily I had managed to keep my food safe. Pascal hopped on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Max we go over this every morning." Angel said, "Somehow you manage to hurt yourself and then you whine on how you can't heal yourself. And then I scold you after telling you that you do this every single day but somehow it cycles again for the next morning." I dropped my fork mid bite and a metallic noise rang out as it clattered to the ground.

"Umm, Angel?" my voice was tired and annoyed.

"Yeah?" she hummed in response.

"We DO NOT need another Nudge!" I yelled as she sheepishly shrunk into her chair.

"I don't talk that much!" Nudge said feigning an offended look. "I mean there was this one time when Max had made that awesome painting on my room's ceiling but that was a one-time thing! Oh! That reminds me, Max are you going to make another painting? I mean after a while you'll run out of room you know. Well unless you paint super small. But that will be hard to see. We don't want that. I mean then who would be able to see it? I sure couldn't. And then if we can't see them then what's the point in making them?"

"Nudge!" Angel and I yelled. Pascal held his ears in pain, shooting her a dirty look.

"Sorry," I nodded an 'its' okay' as I stood up and put my plate in the sink.

"Time to paint!" my voice bounced off the walls excitedly as I bounded to my paints and brushes. I carefully scanned the walls for an area to paint on. Then I found it. The perfect spot, right above the fire place.

"Perfect!" I yelled out. My sisters rolled their eyes as I dashed to the zone that I previously charted. I climbed up and removed the old object that had previously occupied the area. Quickly I set to work.

"Lalalalala," I sang as painted. Every so often Nudge or Angel or both would come and watch, commenting or just staying quiet. Pascal was on my shoulder, watching from his usual front row seat.

After about an hour, I was finished. Jumping down, I stepped back to take a look at my painting. With a final swoosh of gold, I grinned. "It's done," I whispered to the little chameleon, who smiled back, turning pink.

"You painted us in a tree watching your birthday lights?" Angel observed quietly, walking up behind me and studying it. Nudge walked up behind us, as well, smiling.

"It's beautiful Max," Nudge whispered, squeezing my hand. "She'll say yes, don't worry."

"Max, dear, let down your hair!" My mother's voice trilled from below. I draped curtains across the painting and ran to the window, swinging my hair onto the latch.

"Pascal, hide!" Nudge hissed at him, making a shooing motion. He made a noise and blended in with the wall.

"What was that?" she called up. I thought quickly, heart thudding. Pascal was our only real connection to the outside world, and I loved him. _We _loved him.

"Your basket is so wide!" I yelled back down. Apparently I was a good enough liar to pull off such a lame excuse, or Mother was dumber than I thought, because she nodded her head. I pulled her up slowly.

"You guys have been keeping this place pretty clean," she commented, pleased. We all nodded.

"So, I was wondering," I said nervously.

"Yes?" Mother replied, deep in thought as she glanced in the mirror, studying her face. I was about to continue when she spoke up again, "First do you mind singing the song?" I immediately grabbed the stool and brush and then I sat her down.

_Singing quickly, I handed her brush, "Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," my hair lit up and quickly returned to normal, and she got one brushstroke in, her hair darkening and her face lifting. "So, I was talking earlier and you didn't really respond, so…I was wondering, for my birthday…could I go to see the floating lights?"_

"No," Mother replied briskly, standing. "You know you're not allowed to leave this tower." She stroked my hair, adding in a soft whisper, "I love you, my flower, and I want you to be safe. Do you understand?" I nodded, trying not to let my frown show.

Patting me on the head, Mother grinned and passed Angel a basket. "Make some hazelnut soup for your sister's pre-birthday party, will you, Angel? I have to run some more errands, but I'll be back soon," she assured us, kissing us each softly on the forehead.

After she was on the ground and out of sight, I sighed and slumped against the wall. Pascal rubbed his head against my bare toes, and I wiggled them in reply. "Well, that was a failed attempt," I muttered, and my sisters hugged me.

"Ask again," Angel whispered. "If Mother sees how much it means to you, maybe she'd say yes." Shaking my head, I pushed some hair out of my eyes, a somber look on my face as I stared at the curtains shielding my painting.

"You know Mother," I sighed. "She's made her decision, and unless I can prove that we could handle ourselves out there," I gestured to the ground below. "We're stuck here."

We all stared, depressed, at the ground below, leaning over the railing. "It'll be okay," Nudge whispered, nodding. "We'll convince her."

I wondered which one of us she was trying to convince.

**End A/N**

**Forever: I survived!**

**Barely**

**Anna: Iggy's holding me back! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON!**

**YOU PUT MAKE UP ON ME!**

**Forever: Grins**

**You said you were Anna peacock eyes!**

**Anna: Pushes Iggy away and rubs it off. Yeah, as in the color blue eyes. It's a long story. Ugh. I look like The Cheerleader Who Is Evil Now.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Make up sucks. =_=**

**Forever: So im sure you guys think this was an awful chapter**

**I wrote it.**

**Anna: Shut up. I need to sleep. Go away.**

**~Anna Ride~**

_**~Fax is forever~**_


End file.
